


One more time with feeling

by Memento_vitae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Original Character(s), Other, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento_vitae/pseuds/Memento_vitae
Summary: In this alternative universe, Severus and Lily have a son, James is a Hogwarts professor and Voldemort is supposedly killed by one of his trusted death eaters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and remember to leave reviews! Perhaps it'll be short stories and drabbles but I really want to write something and not get anxious on how long it has to be.

       He stared at the boy, those eyes burned into his skull when he first caught a glimpse of them standing in the first year line. Such a gorgeous sparkling verdant placed on that ugly scrawny body, the boy was just like the father; pale and hooked nose, though James will painfully admit the boys hair wasn't dripping with grease like the senior. It must have been under Lily's careful watch that her son's hair stayed nice and soft, just like hers. But that didn't stop the kid from being a fucking cum-stain 

   Sighing, James leaned back on the cushioned chair that sat atop the teachers dais. There he watched the process of firsties being called up and sorted into the house they'd be spending the next seven years of their education in. He didn't pay much attention as most of it was on watching the Snape kid. 

   "Snape, Mathais" Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the hall. All the  professors seemed to stop their small talk and turned to pay special attention, all interested in the young boy. The older kids who had already been sorted also payed attention; curious of the hooked nose first year, a few rare Slytherins carefully and quietly thanked the boy, whose father had killed Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

 

       Mathais hands where clammy, he could feel his breakfast churning almost dangerously in his stomach. His father had warned him about this professor. How he was cruel to those weaker then him, a bully in his youth and probably as an adult as well. Now he ended up with the man as a transfiguration professor for the next three years till his fourth year where he'll be taught by professor McGonagall, surely he could handle a few years if he wasn't eaten alive by the scary sounding man. His mother on the other hand always tried to avoid speaking of him, always getting an odd look on her face; one he couldn't quite describe for the life of him.

   "Mathais are you alright, you seem a bit green." He had met the Gryffindor girl, Hermione while on the Hogwarts Express coming here; such a brilliant girl. Her knowledge of potions almost made him jealous, but he was still more advanced then her, (of course thanks to his potions master of a father) she and that longbottom boy had come into his compartment to find the pudgier boys rogue toad.   
  They forgot about the toad and spent the rest of the ride to Hogwarts playing exploding snap, eating sweets (his mother would have kittens if she ever found out about the amount of sweets he consumed in a few hours) and reviewing their textbooks. He might even say a slight friendship blossomed between the three first years.

   "I'm fine Hermione, it just seems that putting that much marmalade on my toast was not as good of an idea as I first thought." Taking in a much needed deep breath of air, tighting his grip on his bag. Mathais took his first steps into the long transfiguration classroom. Eyes setting on the black haired professor who glared back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a review! Thank you!

       He hated admitting it, but the kid was fucking smart. There was no way around it. During class him and that Hermione girl where always the first and fastest to raise their hands, upfront in the first row. Eager to learn, absorbing information like sponges. The two brilliant minded firsties finished their assignment of turning a mice into a teacup, before anyone else was done. James didn't even expect anyone to get that far into the lesson. 

    "I believe Hogwarts will produce two of the finest students." Trying to escape to the teachers lounge during his free period with a hot piping cup of strong black coffee was a mistake James made on his behalf. Now professor flitwick was going on and on, on how Mathais Snape reminded him so much of Lily. When given the chance supposedly, he was as feisty as the Auburn haired girl, passionate and willing to take whatever steps it was to learn. James felt his heart ache in a horrible way that twisted and turned his stomach as well, he'd certainly get a headache. 

   "He even sticks out his tongue like Lily whenever he's concentrating, can you believe it? His mother and him have the same personality but he looks just like his father, you remember, Severus Snape? Of course you would, he killed you-know-who. I heard a rumour that he'll be running for the position of minister for magic!" That did it for him, a boiling bubbling rage began to rise as quickly as the heartache came. He could feel his cheeks turn an embarrassing red. 

   "Severus Snape is nothing but a fucking cunt who stole my woman, my fame and my glory!" Standing up, he forgot all about his coffee. The cup crashing onto the ground with a horrible sounding crack.

   "Calm down now James!" The shorter professor gave a small squeak, slipping his wand out from his pocket. Breathing slowly and heavily, James managed to calm down.

   "Forgive me Flitwick, something came over me; I, I need to have a moment." Leaning his head on the palm of his hand. A sure headache spreading across his forehead. 

  

   


	4. Chapter 4

   Mathais's mother always told him to _never judge a book by it's cover_. His father always told him the opposite, by judging it's cover you could guarantee quality. So when it came to Neville Longbottom he was truly standing at crossroads.  
   Mathais almost received a heart attack when he almost didn't stop Neville from blowing up his cauldron and the rest of the classroom in potions, he got the blame when Neville startled the porcupine they where turning into a pincushion which lead to it's quills flying everywhere; professor potter already hated him enough, he didn't even know a person could lose so many house points.  
   But Mathais Snape was pleasantly surprised when it came to herbology.  
   "If you want Mathais I can catch your bouncing bulb for you." Mathais had already been smacked right center in the nose at least four times, it was already big enough he didn't need it crooked as well now. Professor Potter would be on his case if it was.  
   "Have a go at it, but I think your hands are to slip-" he didn't finish his sentence as Neville quickly caught in-between his dirty incrusted gloves. With delicate movements, he plotted the excited plant. Carefully patting the dirt on top to make sure the bulb didn't try to bounce right back up.   
   "How'd you do that?" Mathais turned to Neville after observing him, a bit shocked that the struggling wizard actually knew how to do something correctly that wasn't eating (though sometimes he did drop a good amount of food on his lap).  
   "It was easy, while you talked the bulb calmed down and wasn't all jittery, so it was easier to catch." Neville smiled at Mathais, genuine and kind.   
   Mathais growing up didn't really have many children his age to play with. Once he could talk his parents began to tutor him, his mom during the day where she was patient and hugged him tightly, whenever he began to become frustrated they were warm and encouraging; and his father on the weekends. He was strict at times, but he loved him. The way he would squeeze his hand to reassure him, his dark eyes always warm and welcoming. But he didn't have friends due to spending more time studying then playing. So when Neville Longbottom came into his train compartment, introduced himself sniffling over his lost toad, oddly enough, Mathais knew they'd be friends. 

 

   


	5. Chapter 5

       The twerp was irritating, even more than that Buck toothed Granger girl. Always getting house points, praised like a puppy by every professor. Well except professor Potter, it felt good to watch him frequently receive detentions and extra homework. Even if the Snape boy was a Gryffindor, he deserved every house point taken from him.   
   He remembered the day vividly, the first day Ron began to hate Mathais Snape.  

   As Ron and his brothers said goodbye to their mother, he had noticed Mathais. Everyone did really, when your father was the killer of he-who-must-not-be-named, you where quite popular. The skinny boy seemed nervous, holding his mother's hand tightly while the famous father kneeled down and gave him a pep talk.   
   "Wha'cha think he's telling him George?"   
   "Probably that if he gets anything under an 'O' he'll be dishonored." Fred respond watching the family.  
   "His dad is a potions master right? We can make him do our essays!"   
   "George and Fred, would you stop joking around like that? The poor boy must already be under so much pressure." Ron snorted, how could he be under pressure? He was rich, an only child and had a famous dad.   
   "Why don't you try to make friends with him, hmm Ron." His mother patted her youngest son's head. "Now you all better hurry up before you miss the train!" Sending her children off towards the train. She dabbed a few tears from the edge of her eyes.  
   Ron had gone through most of the train ride unbothered, not even thinking of Mathais Snape until they where closing up into Hogwarts. Making his way to the restrooms to change into his uniform, he'd gone out at the same time as Mathais.  
   "You know, I think your robe needs better stitching, and it's a bit to short for you, no?" Mathais point out the crooked and visible stitch near Ron's shoulder. "You could ask your mother for new robes. Can't you afford new ones?" Though there was no malice in the dark haired boys voice, it boiled Ron's blood to be asked if they couldn't afford something. Without even thinking, Ron swung his fist at the boy in a blind rage. Cracking against his cheek.  
     
  

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the story will probably be changed.


End file.
